The Space Pirates Arrive
Plot The Space Pirates lead by Silas Ta Vasco(based on Basco Ta Jolokia from Gokaiger) arrive with intent to take over Earth, making Gosei uncomfortable for unknown reasons and angering Vekar due to their history. Summary In the Armada Mothership, Vekar is coming up with a new plan when he and the other members of the Armada feel the shaking and thunder crackling. Only Levira recognizes the crimson powers belonging to a very powerful lord. Damaras is not impressed and think the power is nothing compared to him. On Earth, the Rangers participate in a charity quad race for their school. In the middle of the race, Troy and the others are disturbed by what they're seeing and drive off to the other side to answer Gosei's call. At the Red Armada pod, Orion is making repairs to his ship for his eventual return home. Sally is seen helping him out with the tools she brought from the last remaining Andresian ship. Soon Orion gets a call to report to the command center at once. From the look on his face, she suspects he may know more about the crimson lightning show from the other day. In Space, Vekar is furious to come face to face with his most hated rival and leader of the Space Pirates, Silas Ta Vasco. VEKAR: What are you doing here? SILAS: I am Silas Ta Vasco, the future emperor of this planet. You will not interfere with my intent to take over Earth and take the Ranger Keys for the Space Pirates. VEKAR:(scoff) The Ranger keys are no importance to me. Get lost, Ta Vasco. SILAS: That's your loss, you little wimp, and the Space Pirates gain. The Space Pirates are here to stay. VEKAR(furious as he catches Levira leaving) WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? I HAVE A SERIOUS HEADACHE. LEVIRA: Then deal with it yourself, you skid rash. My intent is to remain with the Space Pirates. She leaves as Electras and Argus tells him about Levira's past and Damaras demanded why they didn't come to him sooner about this. ELECTRAS: We were going to tell you. ARGUS: But Insanita told us not to because she was going to deal with Levira herself. However, Venorak called her away and she was unable to deal with the latter. At the command center, Troy and the others are informed about Silas, but Gosei doesn't say any more than what they need to know. It appears that he and Silas have a history with each other. Tensou is also concerned about this as well although he never had a run in with the pirate lord himself. Sally suspects this about Gosei, but doesn't say anything. At the hijacked Armada ship painted black and crimson flying under the Space Pirates jolly roger known as the Crimson Skull, Levira arrives on the ship. There she sees crimson electricity going out until she sees a chair shaped in the same way as the flag. The chair moves forward to reveal an armored man in crimson. Levira watches him wield his staff and stand up. His helmet is removed and he faces her. SILAS: I am Silas Ta Vasco, Identify yourself! LEVIRA: You should recognize me, my dear. I've come to give you my knowledge of the Armada and their weaknesses. Silas smiles knowing his wife had been keeping an eye on the Armada while he strengthens. Levira sees her long time friends, Invidious(based on Jealousto from Gokaiger) and Gamra(original villain) there as well as her dim-witted younger brother, Vito(Based on Bibabu from Gokaiger) and the other two lackeys, Snakius(original villain, humanoid snake) and Bluderous(based on Zakyura from Gokaiger and Squat). Back at the Earth, the Rangers prepare to get back on the quads and finish the race. They are interrupted by the crimson lighting. A man in crimson armor appears before them. SILAS: I am Silas Ta Vasco, the leader of the Space Pirates and I've come for the Ranger Keys. TROY: You'll have to get past us first. The Rangers morph into their Super Megaforce form and fight him. They go into all Red, black and silver modes to try and slow Silas down. However, he proves to be even stronger than what is let on and the Rangers are easily defeated by him. Before leaving, Silas faces them with a smile on his face. SILAS: I look forward to another match with you again and the Space Pirates are here to stay. At the Armada ship, Vekar is furious having watched Silas defeat the rangers and orders Damaras to find an action commander at once to get rid of him. Argus advises against it because he knows the pirate's powers very well. Vekar scoffs knowing that the longer Silas stays, he will become a serious threat to him. When Damaras and Vekar leaves, Argus slowly begins to get visions of a destroyed planet, Silas and another man. Electras watches on and grows concerned about this. Back on Earth, Troy begins to suspect that Gosei knows more about their new enemy than is let on, but he can't put his finger where. Jake is not happy about this because in addition to having to fight the Armada lead by Vrak's brother, Vekar, they also have Silas to deal with. In the Crimson Skull, Silas smiles knowing that being there will aggravate Vekar's headaches more and that the Rangers will not stop him. He mentions that soon Gosei will pay for his actions. Super Megaforce Forms *Troy: MMPR Red, In Space Black, OO Mercury Ranger *Noah: Jungle Fury Red, MMPR Black, SPD Silver Ranger *Gia: Mystic Red(Skirted Version), RPM Black(Skirted Version), In Space Silver(Skirted Version) *Jake: OO Red, Black Bison Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger *Emma: Princess Samurai Red, Black Aquitian Ranger(Skirted Version), RPM Silver *Orion: Zeo Red, Magna Defender, Lightspeed Titanium Ranger